


The Portkey

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Mildly Dubious Consent, Not who you think it is though, Oral Sex, Portkeys, Rough Sex, Shrieking Shack, Triwizard Tournament, Vaginal Fingering, working together at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: Things do not go the way he thought they would as Severus Snape attempted to rescue the endangered person out of the maze. The way the shapely body was squirming beneath him had him questioning if he was the one in need of a rescue.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Portkey

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Wow, this was fun! Ok, so LadyKenz and Ravenslight hosted a Drabble game. I was lucky enough to spin Severus Snape/Fleur Delacour/Kidnapping... Oh Boy. Thank you for letting me play along! 
> 
> Huge shout out to the amazing TigrisAltaica for Beta'ing this!

Something was not right. 

As Severus Snape watched the red flashes dart into the night sky, he knew something had gone wrong. He apparated past the wards of the maze. There were very few advantages to his duplicitous dealings. Having an unusual allowance to apparate in and out of Hogwarts grounds was one of them. Although with all the additional persons in attendance at the Triwizard Tournament, He would need to be cautious not to overuse the advantage. 

As he darted around inside the maze looking for the location of the distress signal, Severus took heed to keep himself disillusioned amongst the tall hedges. Mad-Eye Moody was also helping to patrol the borders and would be along any minute now to investigate the SOS signal. He needed to locate the Potter boy quickly. Although now that he thought about it, he was not sure whose wand had sent the sparks off. 

Severus turned the corner, where, in the dim evening light, he could see a trainer peeking out of the vines low on the ground. He immediately went to the shoe, hoping it was still attached to a body- hopefully, a living, breathing body. Dumbledore would be most irritated with him if Potter were killed during this ludicrous show of what some would call school spirit. Just as he was about to reach for the foot, he heard shouting and a struggle heading his way. Severus would need to act against his better judgment and disapparate quickly. He grabbed the foot and flickered out of existence just in time. 

Severus and the body, which was still breathing luckily, landed with a plop on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. Severus, instantly knew that this had not been a standard disapparition. He had not intended to land in the room that haunted his nightmares. He also thought it was unusual that the body he had fallen on top of was not that of a 14-year-old lean boy. The form underneath him was that of a woman; his body was alerting him to that fact. His subconscious set to processing the information that he was not where he intended, nor with who he had thought.

He tried to rise up to set wards and check for any traps, but there was a bare foot rising up the inside of his pant leg, tickling the soft hairs above his sock. Attempting to ascertain whose body was causing such a rise out of him, he looked down at the face of the shapely, sweet-smelling body beneath him. The darkness kept her secret, but her breaths were making his own a little more challenging to maintain.

The foot that had been rubbing gently on his exposed skin now made its way up to his buttocks. The delicate arch was now brushing over the rough fabric of his trousers. Hands, small, cold, and soft, were reaching into his jacket, opening and feeling his shirt-covered chest. All the while, her chest was moving up and down with each of their breaths. 

This was clearly a woman who was happy with the idea of a potent man, such as Severus, betwixt her legs. All other thoughts exited his mind as the woman's lips found his, tasting assertively the sneer that spread across them. This assault held a sensual tenderness that he was not expecting. 

The woman's kiss could be described as intoxicating, damn near drug inducing. She had her fingers threaded through Severus' long black locks and was tugging him down harder into her. Her hips were rotating into him, creating a desire in Severus he could not put into words. 

She took one of her hands and lifted the hem of her pullover, baring dazzling pale skin luminous enough to see it in the darkness. Severus peppered the skin with kisses. His need urged him to venture to get to the area of her body that seemed to be calling him. 

She whimpered and reared her hips up while reaching towards his erection. At some point, she had shed her trainers and her jogging sweats. The damnable pullover had also been cast over to the side of the room. His mind strove to make sense of his surroundings, and of who this was. At the same time, his lips hovered inches above her cloth-covered mound dying to taste the delicacy of the sweet nectar that was gathering just below.

Severus stopped instantly. At that moment, he knew he was under some type of Love spell or someone's influence. There was only one who was supposed to be in that maze tonight that would have the capacity to make Severus putty in her hand. His brain snapped into defensive mode, and even though his body wasn't quite there yet, he played the hand he was dealt. He licked through the material of her knickers, tasting the sweet liquid beneath. He needed to take matters into his own hands while also figuring out what she was playing at; So why not have the upper hand?

He clutched her body by the tender crook of her pelvis and flipped her over, so she was on her knees. Obviously, this surprised the little nymph, but none the less thrilled her. He yanked her knickers down in one go and had his index finger inside her sex before she could react. He pumped in and out while she began moaning at his ministrations, he fisted the long plait of hair that was swept to the side of her head and pulled back, finally able to get a good look at it - pale blond. His brain was functioning a little clearer now that the Veela magic had subsided slightly. 

"What are you playing at you, little French bitch?" Severus stated, all the while finger fucking her in an explicit and steady rhythm. He would play her little game, whatever it was, but they would play by his rules. 

"Professor... Don't stop, please." The squirming woman on her knees with her pussy full of Severus Snape's fingers cried out. 

"You will tell me why…" Severus pushed in deep and used two fingers to stroke that truly magical spot inside her while rotating in and out. "You have used what I assume is a Portkey...." Her cries told him he was hitting the right spot that would get her to tell all her secrets. "and your Veela Magic to attempt to seduce me."

"Please, I'm going to come." She was shoving back into him, trying to get some type of relief. "I need you inside me." She attempted to put her own fingers to her clit to bring herself to orgasm by her own hand, but he pushed her head down forcefully, grabbed her hand, and held it at the base of her back. He retracted his fingers from her slippery snatch and brought them to his lips, allowing himself to taste the sweetness that was her enchanting magic. 

She was still trying to influence him, he could tell, but he had to be the one in control. He had seen enough of the lovely little Miss. Delacour to know she had deserved her spot as one of the Triwizard champions, she was not one to trifle with. He could not let his guard down, or she would chew him up and spit him out. The idea of her spitting anything brought Severus' attention back to the now naked witch. She had made her way out of his grasp and was undoing the clasps of his tented trousers. She smirked up at him captivating his eyes while working special magic with her hands around his firm length. 

"Well, let's just say, you were at zee wrong place at zee wrong time." She indifferently said as she pumped her fist over his penis that was now aching to be inside of something, more specifically, her. Severus grunted a moan as she handled his hardened cock in her soft hands, which felt like silk as they gripped and dragged in a steady rhythm. "But, your master will be zatisfied…" She bent down and licked at his tip as she said that word, all while maintaining eye contact." When I bring him you, instead of zee little boy Potter, no." She engulfed the top of his cock between her lips and spread them down his member. Taking him all the way to the hilt and sucking up and down in a splendid cadence.

Her words caught up with Severus' lust-filled brain. 'Your master... him...instead of the potter...' His eyes bulged. He tried to overlook the magnificent sensation of her tongue, putting light pressure on the head's underside. He turned his face swiftly, attempting to interrupt whatever spell she had him under. And make no mistake - He was slowly yielding to her magic. 

Alluring eyes gazed up at him as her lips bounced up and down over his length. Severus had to try with all his strength to figure out what her end game could be while trying to make sure he got things to go his way. 

He regained control as he seized her head and held her chin in his hand, none too gently. His other hand lightly stroked his cock, parting her mouth with his tip as he patted it against her lips. She was trying in vain to get them back around him. The greedy little creature was obviously onto him and somehow knew that he was not 100% on Voldemort's side. He had to flip this around and find out what she  _ thought _ she knew. He pushed her onto her back. 

"Pray tell, What do you know of my master? And what dealings would you have with him?"

She glowered at him piercingly. With a look of repugnance, she answered. "As eef you didn't know. Your precious Dark Lord has my sister Gabrielle. As long as I deliver zee little boy Potter to your wretched master, I can get her back, Zafe and Zound. I made my shoe a portkey that would bring us here where I would...Well, why should I tell you? What were you doing inside ze maze anyways? Unless...unless…" She pondered almost to herself as her eyes got large. "Merde, zee rumors are true...You are not completely under hees control; you could help me get my sister back." 

Fleur Delacour pushed away his hold on her chin and clambered up to his chest. Her expression had changed from unyielding and hostile to pleading and frightened. 

"You, you could 'elp me…I deed not want to hand over 'arry. I promise."

"And just what was your illustrious plan then. Portkey the two of you here and seduce a 14-year-old boy…" He spat out at her with a sneer of disgust. 

"Of course not, who do you think I am?" She challenged as they both looked down at the state of her undress and his near undress. "I knew instantly as soon I saw you approach me in ze maze you were not ze boy. You were just a consolation prize to not getting 'Arry." She let her hand massage the length of his still stiff cock. 

Severus had to recall the specific method of how to breathe.

"I was planning to ask 'eem to help me get my sister back. I don't quite know how, if you must know." She huffed out and let go of him. 

The hands-on, hands-off was driving Severus frantic. He wanted to do nothing more than to help the little minx as he knew more than most what was in store for the young child in Voldemort's hands. Still, he also knew that if Fleur tried to rescue her sister on her own, or worse with the help of a cocky teen like Potter, she would be handing herself over to the same fate as the young sister. He had to help her, he knew he did. It would require a lot of thought and scheming when his head was clear- when both heads were clear.

"Miss Delacour," He gripped her shoulders in a firm hold to make himself clear. "I.Can.Help.You! But you would have to do everything I say, do I make myself clear?" 

He used the distraction of her discomfort of his grasp on her to venture into her mind using  _ legilimency. _ He saw her standing in front of the Dark Lord as he demanded that she deliver Potter to him if she ever wanted to see her sister again. He also saw the girl sobbing in front of a mirror. Anguish overcame her beautiful face at the thought of surrendering to the Dark Lord, someone she believed was just a harmless child. He could observe she wanted no harm to come to the boy but knew that she had no other course of action. 

He also saw her look with pure loathing at herself as she delicately put on the trainer so as not to activate the portkey embedded in the laces. She looked to the heavens with a plea to a higher power, the words 'please forgive me' on her lips. He knew this was not the words and actions of a manipulator, this was solely an older sibling doing whatever she could to help her sister. 

In her mind, he also saw the moments from not that long ago. He could feel her thrill of having Severus on top of her. He could see the passion she clearly felt for him. No 18-year-old girl could be that good at reconstructing her mind in the span of the few moments he was in there, not even a Veela. Just as he could clearly see she was not in league with the Dark Lord, nor did she want harm to come to Potter, he knew she genuinely desired him. This fact was causing his still-hardened cock to throb unmercifully

"You would 'elp me? Really? She escaped his clutch to reach up to stroke his cheek and caressed his neck while pressing her breast up into him. "I see good in you, Professor, I always have."

"What you see in me is of no consequences. I will assist you." He tried in vain to disregard how alluring it was to have her chest pressing into his still shirt-covered own. "Though, it could involve both our deaths and your sister's if The Dark Lord were to discover what we were about. I will expect a witch's oath from you."

"Of course I weel do that. I weel do whatever you need me to do, whatever secret you need me to keep." She reached down to cup his cock in her hands again as she licked her lips and said, "I weel keep zis secret if you need me to as well." 

She stroked him with one hand as she unbuttoned his shirt with the other. Severus understood this was a genuine passion driving her to excite him this way, so he felt no harm in letting it continue on his terms. He pushed her back onto the ground and watched her heaving breast as she tried to keep her composure. He could see the urgency in her eyes. 

"I need your acquiescence before anything else is done," Severus stated in as poised a voice he could muster. 

The Veela sprawled back more and parted her legs out further. Using her finger, she touched lightly at her drenched opening before pulling out a fingerful of her wetness and licking it off slowly. Savoring her own taste with a moan and a smirk. "I want you een me, Professor, I need you een me. How is zat for consent?" 

That was all Severus needed before he sloped one of her perfectly shaped legs up over his shoulder and placed his hardened cock at her opening. With one last glance at the woman under him, he plunged into her while taking her nipple between his powerful lips and sucked at the pebbled flesh. 

Her shouts of passion played havoc on his mind as he pumped wildly into her at a brutal pace. She met each push with a moan of satisfaction. She pressed his head to her breast for him to suckle harder. Severus knew he would not last long, so he brushed against her clit so that she would peak at the same time as him. 

Fleur pulled his head up and seared his mouth with her sweet lips as he felt her walls throb around him. Her high-pitched mewling blended with his own growl as he found his release. 

It took everything for him to not collapse as she placed tender kisses all along his jaw and neck. He breathed in her alluring scent as he raced to get command of his senses. As he looked down at her enchanting face in the after-effects of ecstasy, he tenderly kissed her lips and pulled her close to him. 

"Now, Miss Delacour, are you willing to follow my directions implicitly?" He marveled at how perfectly she fit in his arms.

"Professor, I weel follow any, and I mean ANY commands you give me."

  
  


The End


End file.
